gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Matheus Fernandes
Matheus Fernandes fue uno de los participantes del reality show The Glee Project, quien compitio contra sus 11 compañeros para obtener un papel en la Tercera Temporada de la serie de TV Glee. Fue eliminado en el episodio Pairability. Biografía Matheus nació en Brasil, pero a los 12 años se mudó a los Estados Unidos, específicamente a Atlanta, Georgia, donde creció. Nació con un problema en la glándula de crecimiento que le impidió medir poco más de un metro y medio. Cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos no hablaba nada de inglés, pero sorprendentemente aprendió el idioma en tan solo unos meses. Sin embargo, su habilidad más fuerte y desarrollada es el talento musical, la cual descubrió bastante tarde, puesto que se presentó ante un público por primera vez cuando cursaba el secundario, y fue allí cuando descubrió que la música es su vocación, e inmediatamente comenzó a asistir a clases de canto. Audicionó para The Glee Project y fue elegido entre los 12 mejores de 40.000 personas. The Glee Project Matheus ha tenido importantes altibajos como participante del reality show. En el primer episodio, Individuality, Matheus es elegido por Darren Criss como el mejor luego de cantar Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours, y luego, queda entre los 6 mejores de la semana. Sin embargo, al siguiente episodio, Theatricality, Matheus no tiene una muy buena semana, puesto que le cuesta concentrarse durante la filmación del video de "We're Not Gonna Take It", y esto causa que quede nominado entre los 3 peores de la semana. Por lo tanto, canta "Gives You Hell" en el auditorio ante Ryan Murphy, quien le dice que debe tener mas confianza en si mismo, debe poder entrar en un lugar y convencerse de que puede tener a quien quiera de ahi, pero aún así, Ryan le da otra oportunidad. En el episodio siguiente, Vulnerability, Matheus vuelve a dar lo mejor de sí mismo, y luego de cantar Please Don't Leave Me con el resto de los participantes, Dot Joneslo elige como el mejor, puesto que fue capas de convencerla de que realmente sentía lo que cantaba. Finalmente queda entre los mejores de la semana. Nuevamente, en el episodio Dance Ability, tiene una mala semana, puesto que sus actitudes de "divo" thumb|left|200px (como le dice Robert Ulrich) y la falta de concentración en la tarea de la semana causan que quede nominado otra vez entre los tres peores. Esta vez debe cantar "Down" ante Ryan Murphy, y durante la presentación se quita la ropa, quedando con el torso desnudo. Ryan le dice que mejoró, puesto que ya tiene más confianza en si mismo, pero que aun asi no debería hacer cosas en el escenario que le resulten incómodas, puesto que le transmite esa incomodidad al público. De todas formas, recibe otra oportunidad. En el quinto episodio, Pairability, canta "Need You Now" en pareja con Alex frente a Darren Criss. Luego canta "Lady Is a Tramp" en una producción musical emparejado con Damian, sin embargo, presenta graves problemas durante la grabación del audio en el estudio con Nikki Anders y con la coreografía, además tiene una seria confrontación con Alex , y todo esto provoca que no sea salvado, por lo cual debe cantar junto con Damian la canción "These Boots Are Made For Walking" frente a Ryan Murphy. Aunque Damian es luego salvado, Matheus no, por lo cual nuevamente queda entre los tres peores de la semana, junto a Alex y Cameron. Ryan Murphy le dice que no ha logrado cumplir con las indicaciones que le fueron dadas, y posteriormente va a ver la lista publicada por Robert Ulrich y ve que no es llamado de vuelta, lo cual significa que fue eliminado. Personalidad thumb|150px A pesar de su condición de estatura, no se deprime por ello y está siempre diciendo bromas relacionadas con su altura. Es muy sociable y extrovertido, y no le importa lo que piensen los demás de el, puesto que considera más importante sentirse bien con lo que es y lo que hace, sin necesidad de reprimirse. No es de carácter competidor, pero aún así, siempre da lo mejor de si mismo, lo cual lo hace una persona muy persistente, que hará todo lo posible por hacer realidad los sueños que persigue. Curiosidades *-Tiene un Tatuaje en su Brazo Izquierdo *Tiene un Tatuaje en su Estomago *Audiciono en la Temporada 12 de American Idol pero fue eliminado en la Ronda De Solos con la Banda Galería de imágenes Matheus.png Matheus010.jpg Matheus009.jpg Matheus008.jpg Matheus007.jpg Matheus006.jpg Matheus005.jpg Matheus004.jpg Matheus003.jpg Matheus002.jpg Matheus001.jpg Matheus016.jpg Matheus015.jpg Matheus014.jpg Matheus013.jpg Matheus012.jpg Matheus011.jpg bebe.png|link=google|linktext=aqui sale maquillado para el video were not gonna take it. guapote.png|link=google|linktext=were not gonna take it. me derites.png|link=google|linktext=firework page.jpg|Matheus- Keep holding in page3.jpg|Gives you hell- Matheus Fernandes 8.jpg|:( the_glee_project_matheus.png|:DD loveee.jpg|Gives you hell lllñ.jpg|:'( tumblr_lpukmaIqy91qbk577.jpg Videos Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Participantes eliminados de The Glee Project Categoría:Participantes de The Glee Project de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Participantes Masculinos de The Glee Project Categoría:Participantes Masculinos de la Primera Temporada de The Glee Project